smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Olsen (Earth 1)
|relatives= |status=Alive |species=Human |gender=Male |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 8 Episode 22: |death= }} James Bartholomew "Jimmy" Olsen is the younger brother of . In the future, he becomes a photographer at the and works alongside and , filling in his brother's place. Season Eight James (along with his parents) was seen at his older brother's funeral along with , , , , and a group of others. At the end of the funeral, Chloe gave him Henry's camera. She tells that he may walk in his brother's footsteps someday, for which he thanked her. He then left with his father. Future 2013 During Clark's dream of the year 2013, yelled at an "Olsen" (who was not seen or heard) to have his camera ready for a plane crash, telling him that he'd better be getting every pixel of the event. 2018 In the year 2018, Jimmy abruptly stopped Lois when she was about to enter 's office and warned her about it not being a good idea to speak to their editor. He then asked for Lois' opinion regarding photos that he took of , to which Lois stated that while the color and lighting were fine, and that it was lacking the drama and awe worthy of Superman. She then reminded Jimmy that he had some big shoes to fill left by his brother, but that she was certain he can do it, leaving Jimmy to proudly smile back at her. Appearances Notes * As in the comics, Jimmy (James) is shown with red hair, a bow tie and his trademark camera. * James' name (as "Jimmy Olsen") was briefly seen in 's Homecoming. It was the only time that he was identified by the name "Jimmy". In Doomsday, he is unnamed and in Salvation and , Lois just refers to him by his last name. * In Legion, lists Jimmy Olsen as someone that they have heard about. Presumably, he was talking about James Bartholomew Olsen, not Henry James Olsen. * The characterization for the character of photographer Bert Camp in 's Masquerade bears a remarkable similarity to the classic version of Jimmy Olsen from the comics. * It is shown that James Bartholomew Olsen is the incarnation of "Jimmy Olsen" and not his brother that was as seen in , and on . This would be consistent with Jimmy Olsen's character is somewhere between five to ten years younger than fellow Daily Planet reporters and in the comics. ** In an interview, Aaron Ashmore states that the reveal was caused by DC Comics restrictions. * James Bartholomew Olsen never met Clark Kent onscreen. * James (Jimmy) has been featured or mentioned in three season finales in a row: ** He first appeared at his brother's funeral in 's finale . ** He was mentioned in Clark's dream of the future shown in 's finale Salvation. ** He was shown working at the Daily Planet in 's Finale, Part 2. * In Season Ten's series finale, Olsen (James) looks exactly like his older brother and a mental patient named Eric SUmmers. In real life, this is because the brothers both portrayed by Aaron Ashmore while Eric is portrayed by Aaron's twin brother, Shawn Ashmore. Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff